FoxyxMike
by RisingDawn66
Summary: I completely forgot what I was originally going to have this be so I ended up just doing this


Mike mumbles walking into Freddy Fazbear's wishing he didn't have to work anymore but knew he needed the money. Sighing he walked down the hall towards the security office stopping in front of the stage feeling like something was off. Looking over at the stage there was nothing unusual so with a shrug he continued to the office walking in quietly and sitting in the chair at the desk. It was always an annoyance to him with having limited power. He never ran out of power but he had come close to it a couple times but that didn't phase him. Waiting a few minutes the phone finally rang with the voice message and he listened to it once again shrugging it off since there was nothing different. Mike opened the cameras turning to the one on the stage finding it strange that none of them have moved since Bonnie would usually already be gone. He decided to check Pirate's Cove to see if there was any activity there, but once again there was no movement. Puzzled by this Mike switched through the cameras trying to find anything abnormal, but nothing was out of place which just the simple fact that nothing was happening made him start to shake out of anticipation wondering when the animatronics would start moving. After an hour or two Mike decided to relax pulling away from the cameras and laid his head on the desk not even realizing he had dozed off. Upon awakening Mike almost screamed seeing Bonnie in the door and was about to close it when the rabbit just disappeared. Mike quickly opened the cameras looking around for Bonnie, but he found the rabbit on the stage. Glancing at the door he wondered if what he saw was just his imagination from waking up. Closing the cameras Mike was startled by hallucinations of Golden Freddy quickly opening and closing the cameras and watching it disappear. Taking a deep breath Mike sighs noticing that it's almost six am he settled down waiting as soon enough he heard the bell that signaled his shift was over. Getting up Mike grabbed the bag he brought and walked out of the office and down the hall once again looking to the stage while walking by noting that there was still no movement. Mike sighed to himself looking to Pirate's Cove his eyes widening when he saw the curtain was wide open and Foxy was missing. He dropped his bag suddenly looking around in a panic looking for Foxy.

"Damnit, where'd that fox go!" He says outlaid to himself trying to keep his breathing steady. Mike didn't understand why Foxy was suddenly gone especially since it's now past 6 am. Silently looking around he took a deep breath before sighing and carefully lifting his bag shaking his head a bit.

"I can't stick around and look for him. I'll just have to explain to management that he disappeared from his stage after my shift was over…" Mike mumbled to himself in annoyance before turning to the door. Sighing he started walking to the door to leave, but that was stopped short by the simple fact that the door was somehow jammed and wasn't opening. Frowning Mike tried to shove it open to no avail which frustrated him. Soon he was only able to hear the familiar roar of Foxy running down the hall before he was unconscious from his head slamming forward into the metal door. After the impact Mike's body fell onto the floor while Foxy was standing behind it with a smirk.

"You really thought we would stop moving after 6 am, that was a bad thought lad," the fox stated and reached down gripping the back of Mike's shirt. Foxy quietly dragged Mike back to Pirate's Cove being glared at by Freddy and the other two.

"Foxy I told you no," Freddy said a bit disappointed in Foxy who merely shrugged and continued to drag Mike onto the stage.

"And you know I don't listen to you, Freddy." Foxy said with a growl in his voice bringing Mike to a door near the back of the stage.

"Freddy's right, Foxy, this isn't right and you shouldn't do it." Bonnie said getting off the stage and walked to the cove stage only being greeted with the sound of the door closing. Sighing Bonnie closed the curtains to Pirate's Cove with a sad shake of his head before returning to the main stage.

"What's really sad is that it's only the third night. Could Foxy really not wait and leave Mike alone for tonight?" Chica asks looking at Freddy and Bonnie before looking at the floor.

The three were quiet and soon shut down when management walked into the building being confused to find Mike's bag by the door. One of them sighed and brought it to the main office looking at the cameras. Another followed the first and they looked through the previous nights footage shaking their heads when they saw what happened to Mike. After reviewing the rest of the footage they just left not doing anything to help Mike since they didn't see that as part of their job or just didn't care enough to bother. After the two management workers left Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica exchanged sad glances with each other hoping Mike would be okay.

The next night Mike came to finding himself tied to a chair which startled him. Mike looked around not recognizing the area he was in and soon started to struggle in his bonds. He stopped though when he heard a deep growl quickly looking forward at the door seeing Foxy his eyes going wide.

"Foxy!? Foxy untie me and let me go this instant!" Mike shouts while continuing to struggle. Foxy growled more and walked towards Mike and gripped the others throat startling the other. Foxy gripped Mike's throat not squeezing very much though looking into Mike's eyes his own being cloudy.

"Just be quiet already," Foxy muttered and released Mike's throat converting to a more human look like he and the other three would occasionally do. Mike was silent being unsure of what got into Foxy to make him behave like this. Foxy gripped Mike's hair and looked at him quietly for a few moments before letting the others hair go. Mike just sat there watching Foxy closely before feeling a sharp pain in his side seeing Foxy's hook ripping his uniform and tearing at his flesh. Mike let out a groan of pain and shiver of discomfort when the warm feeling of blood oozing out of the wound and soaking into his clothes started to occur. Mike didn't understand why Foxy was being like this certainly not liking it either. Foxy was quiet before lightly touching the wound he gave Mike suddenly digging his nails into the flesh ripping at it which made Mike cry out in pain.

"Augh! Foxy, ah! Foxy, stop this at once it hurts!" Mike shouts being silenced only to cry out once again moments later upon feeling Foxy's fingers dig deep in his side. Foxy intently watched and listened to Mike's reactions slowly pulling his fingers from the wound after some amount of time and lapped the blood from his fingers and hand. Heavy breaths left Mike who was now in pain while Foxy simply put his hook hand under Mike's chin lifting his head. Foxy smirked big at Mike who took slow deep breaths until Foxy's bloody fingers were forced into his mouth. Mike was shocked and disgusted by the metallic taste of his own blood which he was forced to lick off the others fingers. Mike kept trying to pull his head away which only resulted in Foxy's fingers being shoved deeper into his mouth to his dismay.

"Don't try to bite me, Mike. You won't like the consequence," Foxy said with a dark chuckle watching Mike uncomfortably lick the rest of the blood from his fingers. Once all the blood was gone Foxy shoved his fingers a bit deeper into Mike's mouth chuckling at the gag he heard from the other. Mike gagged a bit trying to pull away from Foxy's fingers once again getting them shoved further down making him gag again. Mike heard Foxy whisper a command his eyes widening when he heard the fox tell him to suck on his fingers. Mike didn't like that at all and roughly bit down on Foxy's fingers hearing a light yelp from the fox. Foxy yelped when his fingers were bitten and snarled at Mike digging his sharp nails into Mike's tongue the tied male grunting in pain. Mike was startled when Foxy dug his nails into his tongue panicking a bit when he tasted blood in his mouth. Foxy smirked moving his fingers in Mike's mouth resting them on the other's tongue feeling the warm liquid slowly oozing from the wounded appendage. Mike heard the command again really not wanting to, but reluctantly started sucking on Foxy's fingers feeling them slowly moving in and out of his mouth. Mike was frustrated and angry with the situation currently happening slightly looking up at Foxy who had a smug smirk on his face. Foxy chuckled darkly and continued moving his fingers in Mike's mouth knowing how angry the other is. Mike continued reluctantly sucking on Foxy's fingers until they were removed making Mike glad. Foxy lightly hummed running his finger down Mike's cheek before pulling his hand away and wiping it with a handkerchief. Mike was now glaring at Foxy who started laughing at the male's displeased expression.

"You seem quite angry now, Mike~," Foxy said before he smirked again noticing the wound on Mike's side stopped bleeding. Foxy was slightly surprised when he felt liquid hit his cheek soon realizing Mike had spit a mixture of blood and saliva at Foxy. Foxy chuckled being amused by the action and wiped the substance off his cheek while looking down at Mike.

"Well then, you're definitely going to be difficult with me, aren't you, Mike?" Foxy says hearing Mike growl which made him laugh. Foxy hummed after running his hooked hand down Mike's side before scraping it across the side of Mike's thigh. Mike groaned at the pain grimacing a bit when his pants were ripped and the flesh was slightly cut. Foxy smirked now slowly getting his hook in some of the rope that tied Mike's legs to the chair cutting them. Mike was now confused by this while he watched Foxy trail upwards the ropes being cut in the process. Mike was soon getting ready to burst out of the chair and tackle Foxy, but the firm pressure of Foxy's hand on his chest was going to prevent that. Soon enough Foxy cut the rest of the ropes smirking big at Mike before gripping the males uniform shirt yanking him forward. Mike let out a yelp of surprise when he was yanked forward and roughly shoved down onto the floor. He soon felt Foxy place a foot on his back holding him still.

"Don't think that'll I'll let you get away Mike~," Foxy said with a dark tone in his voice which actually scared Mike a bit. A deep chuckle left Foxy while Mike didn't know what to do the foot on his back leaving, but he didn't move. Foxy seemed happy that Mike didn't try to run off and kneeled in front of him. Mike felt his chin being lifted and brought his eyes up looking at Foxy who was just striking. Foxy rubbed Mike's cheek before forcing him onto his hand and knees Mike's eyes wide. Slowly Foxy hooked Mike's already torn pants ripping them even more which made the night guard shake. Mike didn't understand why Foxy was doing this, but definitely knew what he was doing. Foxy ripped and tore the pants and yanked Mike's boxers down before standing. Mike only watched Foxy go to a stand and grab something before coming back over. The night guard definitely didn't want this moving backwards he fell onto his bare bottom that was cold against the floor making his body shiver. Foxy only growled setting the bottle of lubricant beside him and gripped Mike pulling him forward.

"You either do this the easy way by listening and obeying or we do it the hard way which won't be too nice," The fox says aggressively Mike being in shock only sat there slumping back when Foxy released his grip. Foxy hummed and pushed Mike onto his back properly removing the rest of the tattered pants and boxers making Mike uncomfortable. When Mike tried to cover his crotch Foxy gripped his hands using the rope fro earlier and tied them together not wanting Mike to hide his body. Forcing Mike's legs open he ran his hand over Mike's uninjured thigh rubbing the flesh chuckling when he saw Mike's member slightly twitch. Mike had his eyes tightly closed head turned away while soft whimpers left him. Mike never thought Foxy of all the animatronics, his favorite one, the one that would always call Mike his first mate, was forcing him to have sex. Foxy watched Mike's reactions with nothing other than amusement getting the bottle of lube open and a good amount on his fingers. Foxy pressed a finger into Mike slowly the male gasping and back arching while Foxy leaned over his body whispering into his ear.

"You're being such a good boy Mike. Definitely fit to be my first mate~," Foxy said with a sexual undertone when saying 'first mate' which made Mike blush. Foxy chuckled leaning off Mike staring down at him and looking over his body. The fox did always like the way Mike looked and had always intended the second meaning of first mate when speaking to him. However Foxy knew that since Mike was so young back then he wouldn't understand what Foxy meant which made the so much better in Foxy's opinion. Moving his finger deep in Mike Foxy listened to the soft gasps and whimpers liking them a lot. Mike whimpers slightly tearing up when he felt a second and then a third finger intrude his body making him shake and feel pleasure he didn't want.

"Please stop, Foxy I don't want this. Please let me go," Mike said weakly Foxy only thrusting his fingers deep in Mike listening to the gasp that left him and watched his now hard member twitch with need.

"Mmm I don't think you want me to though Mike, That part of you seems to be getting very needy~," Foxy said with amusement while Mike turned his head away in shame. Pulling his fingers out Foxy undid his own pants and got his erection out before lubing it up. Mike was shaking violently now trying to hold in soft choked sobs when his legs were lifted and he felt Foxy's tip press into his entrance. Mike cried out in pain and soon started begging Foxy to stop when he felt him push in more the soft sobs leaving him while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Please Foxy! Please stop I don't want this!" Mike cries out feeling Foxy roughly thrust the rest of the way in making Mike cry loudly in pain. Foxy held Mike's legs up while he stayed still watching Mike cry from the pain. Mike sniffles and shook sobbing quietly while he felt Foxy release his legs and pull him up. Mike cries out softly when he felt Foxy pull him forward being confused when he felt his head pressed close to Foxy's chest and looked up at the fox sniffling. Foxy was quiet looking at Mike before wiping his tears away holding him close and gently hushed him. Mike was further confused before he started crying into Foxy's chest being rocked side to side biting his lip from the feeling of Foxy being inside him. Foxy stayed like this for a while lightly petting Mike's head till his calmed down and lifted Mike's chin kissing him lightly before smiling. Mike looked at Foxy's changed expression and relaxed nodding a little. Foxy understood the nod and kissed Mike's head before pulling out and pushing back into him groaning a bit while Mike made a soft sound blushing. Mike felt better with this now that Foxy was being kind and gentle letting out a soft moan while he felt Foxy thrust in him. Which was starting to feel very good.

"Ahh Foxy~," Mike moaned out making Foxy purr and thrust a bit faster. Mike blushed deeply when Foxy pulled out of him and laid him on his stomach though. Mike carefully moved and adjusted propping his butt into the air leaning forward some panting a bit while Foxy got behind him gently grabbing his hip. Foxy pushed back into Mike groaning in pleasure being glad that Mike was now enjoying it and leaned forward over him being pressed against Mike's back while he moved in him. Mike was moaning and panting finally enjoying himself being glad Foxy changed how he was acting. Foxy groans and grunts thrusting deep and fast into Mike while he licked and nipped his shoulder and neck leaving hickeys on the night guard marking him by this.

A bit of time passed until Mike and Foxy both moaned out reaching their climax while Mike blushed deeply feeling Foxy's cum deep inside him humming faintly when Foxy pulled out. Mike was breathing heavy after carefully sitting up and leaning back on Foxy who purred and hugged him untying his hands.

"I'm sorry I did this Mike, I just wanted to keep you and make you mine so I could hold you close forever, but I shouldn't of done it like this," Foxy says his ears going down since he was feeling ashamed of himself. Mike hummed and reached up rubbing Foxy's cheek a bit smiling some before speaking.

"It's okay Foxy, you just scared me at first, but I'm glad you went back to how you normally are, and thank you for apologizing." Mike says leaning up more lightly kissing Foxy who purred and kissed back. The kiss was nice and lasted a few moments before Mike pulled away and nuzzled Foxy a bit before he pulled away. Foxy got up and found a new pair of clothes handing them to Mike who eagerly got redressed carefully standing. Mike didn't like the pain in his ass, but he just ignored it hugging Foxy before leaving the room. When Mike got to the office he grabbed his bag just as the 6am bell rang which made him sigh in relief. Mike walked to the door of the building seeing Foxy in Pirate's Cove being back to normal and smiled at him. Mike soon turned and opened the door while he left the building walking to his car getting in and drove home completely unaware that the hickeys Foxy left were completely visible even when he wore his uniform. Mike sighed to himself while walking into his home knowing he's gonna have a hell of a fun time the next night when he has to sit on his aching ass for six hours not looking forward to it at all, but did look forward to seeing Foxy. He was also unaware that he wouldn't be looking forward to trying to explain to the two managers why they heard him moaning Foxy's name on the Pirate's Cove camera footage that night. As well as ultimately having to explain to them that he may have yiffed the fox. The hickeys were the proof that was going to embarrass him even further while he spoke in a flustered manner to the two who would more than likely be trying not to laugh because of it which would probably embarrass Mike for the rest of his life.


End file.
